Rosalie
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: This is a story about one female going through changes she's wanted to go through since she became a vampire. Read to find out what these changes are. NEW VERSION OF UNEXPECTED EXPECTANCIES!
1. Lower Than Shit

_**Rosalie's POV**_

Today sucked. It sucked gay monkey balls and no amount of seeing Emmett's sexy adorable dimples would cheer me up. I didn't even know what it was, but as soon as it was time to go to school I felt this disgusting feeling building up in my stomach. And oh, my God, it would not go away for anything! My family and I had just gotten out of our cars. I'd ridden with Emmett today because I felt like shit. Actually, I felt lower than shit. I was leaning against my husband's Jeep Wrangler with my eyes closed, breathing deeply to keep from falling over. Nausea was overwhelming me and it was driving me insane. What the hell is going on with me, today? I brought a hand up to rest on my stomach, while the other held onto the side of the vehicle for support. I tried to clench it, but it only made it worse. A breath whooshed out of me like a wind and an unintentional groan left me, right after the wind. I opened my eyes and apparently, I did it way too fast because everything around me was spinning out of control. I felt my body swaying forward, until the ground became unusually closer to my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes more slowly and found Edward's face inches away from mine.

He lifted me upright and looked at my face. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?" Emmett's voice broke into my answer to Edward's question.

"I- I don't know. I feel like I'm gonna pass out and my stomach hurts like a motherfucker," I told them, not really caring that Bella, or anyone else for that matter, heard.

"Do you want me to take you home, Rose?" my husband asked me, looking me in the eyes.

My eyelids got freakishly heavy and they fluttered a little bit. "Oh, God, no, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"No, you're not. According to you, you feel "lower than shit," if my memory serves me right," my bronze haired brother chuckled.

I scowled. "Shut the hell up. It was like two seconds ago and I'll be fine. I promise, besides Esme's having the carpet cleaned today and she doesn't want any of us coming home early today."

Emmett sighed. "If you're sure."

"I am," I answered, rubbing my stomach a little.

Suddenly, Emmett got down on his knees and started kissing my stomach. "Get better, Rosie's stomach because I want her to feel better really soon," I giggled at my husband's child-like behavior and tugged him up to me by his dark curls.

"Okay, come on. School's about to start and I don't want to be late for Fashion Management," Alice sang as she skipped into the school build with Jasper right behind her.

I let out a baby-ish whine as Emmett grabbed my waist. I knew he was going to walk me inside, but I didn't want to walk. I looked up at him with the sweetest angel face and his dimples winked at me, before he lifted me up and sat me on his hip. I purred appreciatively in the side of his neck and he coughed over a growl, walking into the building. Bella was there waiting for us because she had Study Hall with us first period.

"So, Bella, are you spending the night this weekend?" Emmett wondered, starting a conversation as we walked into the library and found a table in the back.

"Uh, probably, Alice has planned out a shopping weekend for me and Rosalie and I can hardly protest. Spending time with Rosalie is like an honor or something. I could never pass this chance up," she was funny, for now.

I snorted in laughter. "Who would?"

"I know, right?" she laughed

I sat in the seat next to Emmett, "hey, Em, where's… never mind," I couldn't even remember what I was gonna ask. That's pretty damn sad.

Study Hall and the classes that followed before lunch went by far too slow for my taste and it took all of my energy to move from class to class, which was saying something because I had a lot of energy as a vampire. For some reason, twice on the way from Calc 2 to the lunch room, I had to rest for a bit, so I wouldn't like fall over. It was ridiculous, but luckily Jasper was with me the whole time. The second time we stopped wasn't particularly as unsettling as I think it should've been. Some girls were walking painfully slow in front of us and they obviously didn't notice my twin and me behind them because the red-head began talking about me.

"So, guys did you see what happened between Rosalie and Emmett this morning?" she babbled like a school girl would.

"Were they making out again?" the brunette rolled her eyes. I could tell by her exasperated tone, "it's not like it's disgusting to see like some of the other couples at this school are, but seriously, I think their make out sessions are old news."

"No, Jennifer, she's talking about when Emmett started talking to Rosalie's stomach," the blonde squealed like a stuffed pig, "it was so adorable. He was kissing it and everything."

"Do you think she's pregnant?" the brunette –Jennifer– queried.

"What else could it be? I mean, I don't think most boys talk to their girlfriend's stomachs just because of cramps," the red-head responded as if it were obvious. Oh, how wrong she was.

"Yeah, but let's face it, girls. Emmett isn't anywhere near being a boy. He is all man and I don't know. They're practically married. Do remember last year when Brad Jessup shoved Rosalie out of the lunch line and told her that she might want to let up on the snacks?" the blonde said.

"Oh, I remember that, Melanie. Rosalie was so pissed. She broke his hand in six different places. I remember hearing all the little bones cracking," the red-head shuddered remembering. I stifled a small giggle as did Jasper.

"Yeah, but that's not all, Susan. Remember how Emmett almost choked him and you know he would've, too if Rosalie hadn't calmed him down," Jennifer whispered like it was a fucking secret or something. Everyone knew about it and she was right. If I hadn't calmed Emmett down, he probably would've killed oh, what's his face?

"Okay, anyway, back to what we were talking about, wouldn't it be great if Rosalie got pregnant?" Melanie smiled dreamily. Yes, it would be nice.

"Are you kidding me? Think of her future," Jennifer griped. I really didn't like Jennifer so far.

"Oh, you know Rosalie's like the smartest girl in this school. She could get a job at freaking Harvard if she wanted to," Susan scoffed. I did once, but I turned them down. I wasn't in the mood for spoiled rich kids with sticks up their asses. I get enough of that from Edward at home, "and anyway, don't you think she and Emmett would have the most perfect child? I mean, with her hair and face and his cute dimples. Oh, my God, that kid would be so beyond gorgeous."

"Tell me about it. Plus, think of the elegance and grace it would have, just from the family alone. Oh, that kid's gonna have a great life," Melanie giggled as they walked off and Jasper and I headed into the cafeteria to our usual table.

"Are you okay?" he inquired concerned.

I smirked. "You would know, wouldn't you?"

"Touché," he grinned at me, placing me next to Emmett, but I snuggled so close to him, he just put me in his lap.

I took a deep breath, hoping to clear myself of the nausea, but that didn't help at all, in fact it only became worse and brought on a splitting headache. I felt so horrible about making this so hard on Edward and Jasper, but it hurt so fucking bad. I put two fingers on each temple and began to make small circles, but that shit didn't help it either. I groaned and slammed my eyes shut, willing the headache to go away and take its equally disconcerting friend. What the hell was causing this in the first place? I hunted regularly and there had been no drastic change in my diet, like that would do anything, anyway. I groaned again, but not from the pain this time. I just really detest inner monologues.

I heard Edward chuckle lightly and I kicked him hard, not bothering to make it inconspicuous. He faked a cough. "Sorry," he muttered.

The rest of the day was a blur, until we got to gym. That had to be the worst class of the day. The filthy humans with their sweating and body odor were enough to make me gag. The only good thing was that all my siblings were in this class, including Bella, so when I gracefully trudged into the locker room, looking more dead than I did when I was dying, Alice and Bella took on full responsibility for getting me dressed in my sweats that I'd brought for today. They were Carlisle's and a little baggy, but I liked them. They made me feel closer to him as a daughter and he didn't mind. He gave them over more than willingly. They were simple; heather gray with **CARLISLE CULLEN** printed on the back of the hoodie, below where the hood fell so people could see it and the wearer wasn't obligated to wear the hood.

I managed to get out onto the court easily enough. It wasn't until the coach said since it wasn't raining, we'd go outside for today did I feel my eyebrows pull together in discontentment. I did not want to be here. I felt like crying. We usually started the class off by jogging around the court, but now that we're going outside, I guess that would be on the track. We were on the flag football unit and that made me want to cry even more. Coach always said flag football, but being the fucking football coach, he didn't care if people tackled and they did… a lot. I had tried to get tackled once by this football player who'd wanted to fuck me for the past two years, but I swiftly grabbed his ankle and threw him over my shoulder. I was sure to make it look all Martial Arts-like because he weighed about 250, most of it being muscle and he was the star quarterback, which wasn't saying much.

"Rosalie, how are you feeling? We could skip this class and go hunting if you want," Alice suggested as we got out to the track.

"No, I've made it through the rest of the day without leaving. I think I can handle the last class of the day. I'll be…" I could've sworn I felt throw up about come up my throat, "fine. I'll be fine."

"That doesn't sound very convincing, Rosalie," Alice was using her stern, little sister tone.

"I know, but I honestly think I can make it. I just refuse to run. Hell, it's taking all I have in me to even walk," I told her, running my hands through my hair. At least something was on my side today. I loved my hair. It was so loyal. It followed me everywhere. **(AN: This isn't a dumb blonde reference. I LOVE Rosalie. It was meant as a joke. Haha! ) **

"Rosalie, that doesn't really help your story," Bella laughed nervously.

"I know, but-" I was cut off by the loud sound of the coach's loud whistle from the bleachers.

"Start jogging!"

I grimaced, but kept at the slow walking pace that met my heart's current content. My family huddled around me, refusing to go any faster if I didn't. We always did this when Bella wasn't feeling very well. I leaned my head on Alice's shoulder since she was the closest person to me and she snaked an arm around my waist.

"Cullens, get going!"

We didn't even bother to glance back. I suddenly felt my limbs go weak and I dropped, but not the ground of course. Not when you're surrounded by your family of vampires. Alice caught me, but handed me over to Emmett. I squirmed, wanting to be put down. I was not a child.

"Yes, but if you keep falling down like this we may actually mistake you for Bella," Edward commented in amusement.

"Oh, hardy-har-har," this was both Bella and I on this one.

"Put me down," I wiggled around until I was back in my spot in between Alice and Bella.

I couldn't wait to get home, so I began to sing in my head. _I'm not loose, I like to party. Let's get lost in your Ferrari, not psychotic or dramatic. I like boys and that is that. Love it when you call me legs. In the morning, buy me eggs. Watch your heart when we're together, boys like you love me forever! _Time for a new song!!!!

_I wanna just dance, but he took me home instead. Uh oh, he is the monster in my bed. We French kissed on a subway train, he tore my clothes right off. He ate my heart and then he ate my brain!!!! That boy is a monster!_ New song again!!!!

_I'll seek you out, flay you alive. One more word and you won't survive. And I'm not scared of your stolen power; see right through you any hour. I won't soothe your pain. I won't ease your strain. You'll be waiting in vain. I've got nothing for you to gain. _AH! Different song!!

_I am outside and I've been waiting for the sun. With my bright eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong. My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize. Tell me why we live like this. Keep me safe inside your arms like towers. Tower over me. Yeah. `Cause we are broken. What must we do to restore our innocence and all the promise we adore. Give us life again, `cause we just wanna be whole._ I have song ADHD. I change before it's halfway done.

_When it rains on this side of town, it touches everything. Just say it again and mean it, we don't miss a thing. You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole. And convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore._ Okay, I'm done with that bit.

The game had started a while ago. Coincidentally, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Bella and I were all on the same team. I was doing nothing on the field so far, but some dumbshit passed the ball to me, so I knew I had to get rid of fast or else someone would try to tackle me. I saw Alice on the other end of the field, waving at me, so I very softly launched the ball forward and it went flying all the way to the other end of the field to her and as soon as the ball was released, someone decided it would be just great to tackle me anyway, so I had to side step out of the way, which took a lot more effort than it should've. I heard the person mutter the word bitch, but it's not like I care or didn't already know that.

"That was a nice throw, Rose," Emmett complimented as he jogged over to me. I hated gym so much!!!!! I felt my chin quiver and my forehead crease and I sniffled a little. I never sniffled! Emmett saw that I was about to start sobbing, "aw, baby, don't cry. Please, don't cry. You'll be fine," he whispered, pulling me to his chest. I sniffled some more, but didn't cry. I'd save that for later at home when no one cared if I cried.

"That's not true," Edward interjected from the middle of the field, yards away from us.

"Oh, will you shut up?" I rolled my eyes and he just smiled, running off toward Bella.

"Em, I want to go home," I pouted, feeling my stomach begin to churn in discomforting ways. I grabbed it and tried to get the pains to go away, but it just got worse. Emmett once again got down on his knees and I saw Susan, Jennifer, and Melanie watching us intently. We were off to the side now and Em had his hands on my stomach. It made me feel better for some reason and I leaned into his touch.

"I'm sorry, babe. School is almost over. I promise," I knew he hated seeing me like this, but I couldn't hide it. It hurt and I was tired and I felt like shit. The side of his face was on my abdomen and something there jumped inside of me, causing me to jump too, but only slightly; a human wouldn't have noticed. Emmett lifted his head and looked up at me with worry covering his beautiful face, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie, I just felt something weird when you touched my stomach."

Another loud whistle rang out, followed by the coach's voice. "Alright! Go home!"

"Thank God," I whispered as Alice walked over to me followed directly by Bella. My pixie-like sister all but carried me back into the locker room. She put me on the bench while she and Bella changed back into their clothes. I felt so awful, if you didn't catch that from earlier. Knowing the foul mood I was in, Alice didn't even try to get me dressed. When she and Bella were ready to go, she hauled me up and let me walk out in front of them, in case I got dizzy again and she needed to catch me. Emmett grabbed me in his arms and we didn't even wait for the bell to ring, we just left and went to the parking lot to the cars.

By the time we got home, I just wanted to lie down and slowly let the Earth swallow me. Why couldn't my body work as properly as usual? Fuck, even Bella didn't look as pale as usual and here I was redefining the word, even for vampires. I nudged the door open with my pinky and as soon as I did, my mouth opened.

"Mommy!" it was meant to be a scream, but it only came out as a forced whisper. She must've heard the desperation in my voice because she was in front of me in a flash, which in turn made my head spin, "oh, please don't do that. It hurts my head."

She gave me a confused look before Edward began to explain. "When we got to school, she started to feel sick. Her stomach was hurting, she was nauseous, lightheaded, dizzy, and she had the worst headache I've ever felt and none of this has left her at all. Trust me. Carlisle should see her as soon as he gets home."

"Carlisle might be working late tonight, but I'll call him," she cupped both of my cheeks, "honey, go lie down on the sofa. You look like you're about to collapse."

I groaned, blinking hard. "I feel like I'm about to collapse," and Emmett carried me over to the sofa and lying me down.

"What's the worst feeling you've had all day?" she wondered curiously.

"The nausea, I can't handle it. It's too much; I just want it to go away. I can't stand it," I told her, biting my lip. Total Bella moment.

"Does anything particular make you nauseous or is it just all around nausea?" Esme shooed Alice off to call Carlisle.

"Sometimes it's all around, but sometimes it's the smell of food," I let her know.

"Okay, well, how's your stomach? Does it feel like it's expanding any or did you feel anything other than pain?"

"Um, during gym I felt something when Emmett kissed my stomach," I informed her, twisting as my stomach did the same.

"How about your feet and your back?" what the hell with all the questions?

"Just be patient, Rose," Jasper whispered to me, feeling my annoyance.

"My feet feel huge and back feels like it's stretching so far so fast that it's like it's on fire. I want it to just go away. Why won't it go away?" I whimpered, grabbing my mother's arm for dear life.

"Okay, baby, sit up. I'm gonna make your back feel better," I did as she told me.

"Carlisle was on his way home before I called and he'll be here within two minutes," Alice reported to us.

Esme nodded, pressing two fingers into the small of my back, relieving some of the pressure I felt there. I let a breath out, appreciative of Esme's fingers. No pun intended. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"My friend used to do this to me all the time when I was… never mind," I knew what she was gonna say, but I didn't press it. I didn't have the energy.

"Can-can I get y-you anything?" Bella asked me nervously.

"Um… could you get me a glass of water, please or some milk would be nice?" I didn't even know why I said that so slowly, but I did.

"Um, yeah, I'll get you some milk," she seemed confused, but went to get it anyway.

"Milk, Rosalie?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I want some milk. My body wants milk. Why, is it- are vampires like lactose intolerant?" I inquired, panicking a little bit.

My mother giggled. "No, sweetheart, we're not. He's just teasing you."

"Oh. That wasn't very nice," I pouted and Edward guffawed, walking off into the kitchen to help Bella. I turned to the woman next to me, "what's happening to me?"

Her brows furrowed and she pursed her lips. "I have an idea, but I'd have to talk to Carlisle about it before I tell you, so basically, I don't know."

I nodded my head and leaned my head back on her shoulder, feeling my eyelids closing over my eyes. My breathing became shallow and even and I was so close to what I thought was going to be sleep when someone shook me. A slow growl was released from my chest and soft whimper followed it.

Thank you heaps for reading!

Songs:

BoysBoysBoys~ Lady GaGa  
Monster~ Lady GaGa  
Eyes on Fire~ Blue Foundation  
We Are Broken~ Paramore  
When It Rains~ Paramore

-Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale ;)


	2. That Actually Hurt

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I gasped as I looked up into Carlisle's concerned eyes. What is wrong with me?

"I'm so sorry," I wailed, pulling my legs up to my chest. I covered my face with my hands, wanting with all I had in me to sink into the sofa cushions like loose change. My headache became more intense, along with the twisting pain in my stomach, but I didn't scream, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's happening to me."

"Rosalie, shh, you're okay. Daddy's here. Just calm down," Carlisle whispered soothingly as he pulled me into his lap.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella home," Esme suggested softly, transfixed by my unstable condition.

"N-no, I don't want to leave, yet. You said I was part of this family. I think I should," she sucked in a breath when I had to bite into Carlisle's shoulder to keep from crying out my lungs out at the overwhelming pain. It felt like someone was driving a power drill into my abdomen, "I think I should be here."

"Bella," Edward began, but I cut him off.

"No, Edward, let her stay. We won't be held responsible for what she hears… or sees," my voice trembled, as did my hands and soon the rest of my body was doing it.

"Rose, is it okay if I move you up to my office?" Carlisle asked me.

"No! No, please don't! I beg you, Daddy, don't make me move," I was shocked by the immense pain emanating from my midsection and I gasped twice before the screaming started. It was loud and high pitched and even though it was muffled into my father's chest, it had a rippling effect because I heard the wolves howl and knew that they were on their way. My fingers curled around whatever I was gripping and I heard fabric ripping. It hurt so bad, "fuck! Makeitstop! Please, just make the pain go away!"

"Oh, Rosalie," my eyes were closed, but I heard the sorrow in his silken voice, "I need to get you to my office."

I threw my head back as my body convulsed. I wanted it to go away. I just wanted the pain to stop. Another screech left my mouth, cracking half of the windows in the house, including the giant one next to us, leading to the backyard where the wolves would show up.

"Alice, when will it stop?" I barely heard poor Jasper murmur to his wife. All I was hearing otherwise was the wicked sounds coming from me.

"I don't know. All I see is black. I can see your future and mine and Carlisle's, but with Rosalie, it's all black," Alice explicated with fear affecting her voice, "Edward-"

"No, nothing, I can't hear her thoughts, but I can hardly ever hear her thoughts," he answered. I started to feel the pain lessen, but only slightly. I let out a long, low moan before my body seized against Carlisle. A sudden tingle flew through me and I needed to bite something, now. There was no question about it. I had to, now, "Carlisle, she's about to bite you."

And then I pounced. I sunk my teeth into his neck and it relieved the pressure from my gums that I didn't even realize was there. My teeth only stayed for about ten seconds or so, but it was still embarrassing. I pushed him away and threw myself into the nearest corner and held myself, while I rocked back and forth.

"Rosalie, it's okay, sweetheart, you're fine. I'm here," Esme tried to calm me down and I could feel Jasper force his power on me.

"No, Mom, it's not fine. I just bit him!" I shrieked shrilly in disbelief as my parents inched over to me.

"Rose, you're a vampire," Emmett pointed out, "you bite a lot of things."

"It's not funny!"

"I wasn't trying to be funny," he defended softly.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered crawling into his lap.

"You know, since you're so upset, I'll examine you tomorrow," Carlisle concluded and I sighed, but not from relief; it was because those goddamn wolves were here and they would totally stink up the house.

"Edward, do you mind…?"

"No need, Sam knows we have harmed no humans. They're shifting, now," Edward exemplified, standing up to greet them.

I groaned, anticipating the smell getting stronger. It made me beyond nauseous. I stretched out on the sofa, trapping Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme under me. The pack came in then and the smell was just too much. Suddenly I felt chunky liquid coming up my throat and Emmett had a vase in front of me, where the liquid landed after it came out of my mouth. Thank goodness it all came out in one heave, but I looked in the vase and it was all bloody.

"Ew! It's all red and bloody and gross! Ew! What the hell is that chunky stuff?" I shrieked alarmed at the disgusting shit that was coming out of my mouth, "oh, that is just nasty. What is that?"

"Let me see," Carlisle took the vase and looked in it. I shuddered. Doctors were just too damn curious for my taste.

"I'll go get you that glass of water," Jasper murmured before speeding off into the kitchen and coming back fairly quickly with my water.

"I think I have some mints," Bella shuffled through her pockets and handed me three breath mints. I swished the water around in my mouth, before taking the vase from Carlisle and spitting it in there and handing it back to him. I put the mints in my mouth and took a large gulp of water. The wolves were now openly staring at me, so I stood up to reposition myself on the sofa, but I got dizzy again and swayed toward the floor, but one of the wolves caught me.

"What the fuck is happening to me?" I whispered to no one in particular with my eyes closed. I hated pain. I knew enough of it, but it still wasn't welcomed, "could you just drop me? I wanna see if it hurts."

"Ah, don't do that, please," Esme requested in her 'you know I'm way too sweet to resist' voice. I knew that voice. She taught me that voice.

"I wouldn't do that," it was whoever was holding me that said that. His voice was deep, like Jacob's and for some reason a lot sexier.

"Just do it. I won't get mad, I promise," I told him without opening my eyes.

"Rosalie's feeling a bit masochistic at the moment," Edward spoke up, clearing his throat, "forgive her."

"Fine," I huffed as Emmett stood up and took me from the wolf that was holding me.

"Um, Seth, did you just…?" I heard Bella's own personal mutt trail off midsentence.

"Um, yeah, I think so," the man that was holding me answered. So his name was Seth. That should not be all that interesting, yet it is.

"Oh, wow. On _her_?" it was a feminine voice, meaning the bitch had said it.

"Rosalie, that wasn't very nice," Edward chastised as Emmett sat back down with me in his lap.

I giggled.

"We'll deal with that later, but for now, what was all that screaming?" Sam wondered having to be heard over my coughs.

"That was Rosalie," Alice informed them.

"What'd she do, break a nail?" one them asked and a couple of them chuckled. Oh, fuck you. You're just mad because you couldn't get a girl to scream if your life depended on it. Edward smiled at me and I winked back, causing Bella to furrow her eyebrows. I smirked at her with an intense gaze and she blushed furiously. I laughed musically, shifting my eyes to the wolves.

"No, I think she's sick," Carlisle replied calmly.

"Vampires can get sick?" Seth questioned with concern coloring his voice. I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, as if I had a choice. They were very long and brushed against my cheeks whenever I blinked. He was very cute, kind of young though. He looked like Bella's puppy, which I didn't mind much, but he had a little more youth to him.

"No, not usually, but something's wrong with her. Rosalie, did you eat anything?" my father inquired in worry.

"Not that I can recall, no. I hunted a couple days ago with Alice and I didn't have anything out of the ordinary," I told him with another soft cough, rubbing my eyes with the back of my wrists.

"She was fine after we hunted, in fact she was so fine she just about died of laughter when I ran into a tree," Alice was glaring at me when she finished her statement.

I cracked up laughing, picturing what had happened. It was hilarious. She was running, but she was looking at me because I had managed to take down two huge grizzly bears without a scratch. She was impressed and was pretty damn proud of myself. I was going to tell her about the tree, but she was going too fast and then BAM! She was practically hugging the tree from the way she ran into it. It groaned in protest and fell over, throwing Alice forward. I laughed even harder, grabbing my stomach.

"That was… so... fucking… funny!" I managed to wheeze out between gasps of breath.

"See," Alice raised her eyebrows and I forced my laughter down.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I apologized.

She narrowed her eyes playfully. "You say that, but do you really mean it?"

I laughed again before a fresh wave of nausea hit me. I closed my eyes and hummed the laughter away, before the massive headache returned too. What the fuck? Does it just come whenever it wants because if it does, that's bullshit? Ugh, I hate this!

"Rosalie, honey, maybe you should go to bed," Esme suggested and we all looked her strangely. She shrugged, "I have a feeling she's about to yawn," and not two seconds did I yawn in exhaustion. Again she got strange stares, but she just smirked, "yeah, I know. You wish you were me."

I leaned back and buried my face in the crook of Emmett's neck, whimpering slightly, silently begging him to put me to bed. It's amazing what happens when someone puts an idea into your head. I murmured something sweet and he stood up, cradling me in his arms. I shifted so that I had my back to everyone else and he walked so slowly up the stairs that I had to hip at his neck to get to go a little faster. He lied me down on the bed when we got into our room and I scooted up to the headboard, resting my head on my favorite pillow (Edward had gotten for me after my newborn year and I refused to part with it). I grabbed Em's hand and looked up at him with a sad, yet adorable expression.

"Will you stay with me?" I requested in the lowest whisper possible.

"Always," he nodded and slipped into bed beside me. I glanced at the clock and it only read 4:12. Jeez, it's early. Oh, well, I thought, overtaken by another yawn as snuggled up against Emmett's hard form. He was so comforting, even when he didn't even know it. I closed my eyes and for the first time in 78 years me, sleep came willingly to my tired body.

3

I don't know how long I slept for, but I had the most calming dream about Edward and I. We were playing out in the snow and a little girl with long, brown ringlets and huge brown eyes came out of nowhere and she was laughing and playing with us. She was so adorable and she looked just like Edward. She called him Daddy and she called me Auntie Rose. My heart swelled at the sound of her soft voice. She had a slight blush to her cheeks like Bella did. She ran into my arms and I caught her, falling back playfully into the snow. It was magical and I enjoyed every second of it, real or not. Too bad it was cut short by my retarded nausea returning.

My eyes snapped open as I felt the bile travelling the distance up my throat. I shot out of bed and sped into the bathroom, Emmett not too far behind. I bent over the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach into the bowl as quietly as possible, which was pretty damn quiet if you ask me. It wasn't quiet enough though and my entire family rushed in, only to rush their asses right back out, until I was finished and had brushed my teeth. Though wide awake now, I managed to stumble and run into the door way. I laughed, but pushed against it and made my way back into my room. The sun was shining through the window onto my skin, but when I sparkled, it felt different and I knew everyone else felt it, too.

"What is that?" Alice speculated, reaching out and touching my arm tentatively. She smiled widely all of the sudden, "she's warm and she's making me warm."

"What?" Edward seemed confused by this. He took my other hand and flinched back at its temperature.

"Sorry," I murmured, realizing that Alice was right, that I really was warm, inside and out.

"No need to apologize," he said quietly.

"What's happening to me?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes and gasped when they actually fell. My hands flew to my cheeks and snatched away a single tear. It was freezing, like snow- no, even colder than snow. They were icy and free flowing out of my golden brown eyes. As much as I'd wanted to cry actually tears since I became a vampire, I didn't find it appropriate at the time. I wiped them away with the back of my hand, probably resembling a toddler.

Esme smiled at me, embracing me in a much needed hug. "Oh, sweetie, Daddy's gonna find out. You're okay," I nodded against her chest and she kissed the top of my head, "kids, you should go. You're gonna be late for school if you don't leave now. Rosalie's gonna stay home for today."

I heard my siblings murmur and Emmett set his hands on my waist. I turned to him and looked up at him, finding it hard not to smile at his beauty. I wound my arms around his waist and breathed him in. "I love you."

"I love you," he tilted my chin up so I was looking back up into his golden orbs. I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his softly, almost instantly feeling the spark of passion between us through the meeting of our lips. I felt his hands at my waist and had to pull away before I pounced on him with my family still in the room. He didn't pull back all the way, he placed a small kiss on my forehead, "I'll see you later."

I nodded and watched my family exit the room. I suddenly felt completely alone, so I turned to my parents with fresh cold tears glistening in my eyes. Carlisle moved first, enveloping me in a much needed hug. I sobbed silently into his chest as he picked me up and placed me on the left side of the bed (where I usually lay in bed with Em).

"Mommy, I feel awful," I let her know softly as she climbed into bed with me in a spooning position.

"Aw, sweetie, I'm so sorry," she whispered soothingly as she smoothed my hair back. The feeling of anxiety crept into my system and I couldn't fathom all countless times I had hid a panic or anxiety attack from my family. Never Emmett, though, I couldn't keep anything from Emmett, even if I wanted to.

"Try to go back to sleep, Rosalie," Carlisle suggested softly and that's exactly what I did. I slept for about an hour and when I woke up, Daddy was at work, and Momma was downstairs watching television. I walked down the stairs and into the living room where Esme was watching _Wife Swap_. Haha, imagine if we were on that show.

"Hey, sweetheart how was your nap?" she turned around to greet me with a smile.

"It was boring," I said lamely.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to watch some television with me?" she offered and I nodded, walking over to flop down on the sofa, next to her. I sat there for about four minutes before I heard and felt my stomach make a weird grumbling noise.

"What the hell?" I furrowed my eyebrows and Esme smirked slightly.

"You're hungry," she explained, getting up quite excitedly. She was in the kitchen before I could repeat my earlier question, "Carlisle told me this might happen. Rosalie, come here," with a sigh, I stood up and flashed into the kitchen. It didn't affect me as much as yesterday, "what would you like?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't eat this stuff. Erm, I can faintly remember eating macaroni once at my friend Vera's twelfth birthday party when I was human."

Esme beamed. "Great. Then that's what I'll make you," my nose scrunched up a little and her face fell, "what?"

"It's nothing. I just- can I have some chicken with it?" I was wringing my hands, something I've only ever done in front of my mother.

"Sure," she nodded and got to work. It wasn't all that fascinating to watch, so I retired back into the living room. I flopped back down in my spot and accidentally sat on the remote, causing it to switch to a different channel… a porn channel.

"Esme, who ordered the porn channels?" I called to her, but then thought about the only unmarried virgin in the house, "oh, what am I saying? Never mind."

"What- who order-?" she walked in to see a naked bleach blonde bouncing a guy's cock.

"Oh, God! Fuck, yes, that's so good!" the chick yelled in an annoying tone.

"Oh, my," Esme's eyebrows rose a mile and I'm sure if she could blush right now, she totally would be. In fact, if my mother walked in while porn was on the television, I would be blushing. And you know, of course with my… whatever the hell's going on with me, I actually do feel heat rising to my cheeks. I looked over at Esme to see the same thing happening to her. She touched her cheeks and gasped.

"Yeah, I don't even know. It's weird," I mumbled when she looked to me for an explanation. I had none, so my attention went back to the screaming fuckers on the television, "you know if she leaned forward just a little more, he would hit her G-spot perfectly."

"Her boobs are fake and so is her hair and that guy's penis looks funny," she criticized before walking back into the kitchen.

I guffawed at her and fell back over the sofa. Great… that actually hurts.


	3. I Love You

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I ended up falling asleep next to Esme on the sofa with the sun beaming in on us from the window after I ate. I wasn't exactly sure how I long I slept, but I woke up one time to check on Esme and she was sleeping, too. I went back to sleep and stayed that way for a while longer.

_**Emmett's POV**_

I was so damn anxious all day during school that when we got home, I was practically bouncing off the wall. I went in to greet my wife, but when we got into the living room where we knew she and Esme would be, the sun was streaming in through the window, causing Rose to glow and Esme to sparkle like the rest of us were. That wasn't the only thing; they were both sleeping, as in Rosalie _and_ Esme.

"Aw, they are so adorable," Alice would've squealed had Rosalie and Esme not been sleeping, "Bells, gimme your camera," she held out her hand for Bella.

"Is it me or does Rosalie kind of look like a baby?" Bella wondered, pulling her camera out and handing it to Alice.

"Yeah, I noticed that this morning," Jasper agreed as his spastic wife snapped more photos of mine. I saw Edward's lips twitch slightly. I smirked. It's okay, Edward, you can laugh. You know I'm funny. He snickered and I chuckled.

"So, what do we do now?" Bella asked awkwardly.

"Let's watch some television," Jasper proposed quietly.

"No, it might wake them up," Alice said.

"Well, it's four now, so Carlisle should be home in an hour. We won't have to wait around for _that_ long," Edward commented, though I'm not sure that that even added to the conversation.

"Why don't we play Apples to Apples," I suggested. If I'm gonna have to wait around for my wife to wake up, might as well doing it while playing a very awesome game.

The game went by so fucking slow, but it was still fun. Jasper won the first game and I won the second. Everyone else complained that we cheated, which makes no sense because we were across the circle from each other. We couldn't have whispered it because Edward and Alice would've heard us, and neither of us have powers that would allow us to communicate like that without anyone realizing, so they were really just sore losers. I laugh at their sore loserness. Laugh. Edward kept getting annoyed with me because I kept on glancing at Rosalie sleeping, but I just told him that next time he watches Bella sleep I'm gonna punch him in the nuts for interrupting me watching my wife sleep, who never sleeps. Ever.

At around five fifteen or so we heard the garage door open and Carlisle pull in and park his Mercedes. It's about damn time, father. I was getting a tad impatient here. Edward raised his eyebrows and I just shrugged as Carlisle came through the garage door.

"Hello, Esme, Rosalie, kids, I'm home," Carlisle called, coming into the room.

"I love how we're just his "kids." We don't have names," Jasper laughed jokingly.

Carlisle chuckled. "You know I didn't mean it like…" he trailed off; I guess he saw our wives asleep on the couch. His was sparkling like a diamond and mine was kind of glowing like a light bulb. Now I can sing You Light Up My Life next time she's glowing in the sun. Carlisle cleared his throat, "they're sleeping."

"Good eye, Dad," I chuckled, earning a nudge from Alice, not that it hurt.

"This is weird," he stated, leaning over the two women.

"Mm-hmm," I chuckled.

"Could you all maybe stop staring at us?" I heard my lovely wife murmur as her eyes fluttered open.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

The sound of my love's voice and the scent of pine cones and grass woke me up, which alerted me of Carlisle's presence. I knew he would surprised to see Esme and I sleeping, so when I woke up, I inconspicuously rubbed my ass against her pelvis just to piss her off and to make sure she was awake, too. She hummed into the back of my neck quietly and pinched my left ass cheek, which was when I decided to speak up.

"Could you all maybe stop staring at us?"

Em grinned his beautiful goofy grin at me and I stood up to hug him in a greeting. Esme did the same to Carlisle. Em sniffed my hair and kissed the top of my head. A little lower, honey. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderful," we answered in unison with matching smiles; well, they were more like smirks.

I guess something odd in our emotions led Jasper to believe we did something other than sleep. "Was there anything else that you did?"

"What are you suggesting, Jasper?" even Alice seemed confused.

Jasper didn't answer her, but instead inclined his head toward Esme and me, encouraging more information. Esme cracked first.

"We made out, but she started it," she accused, pointing at me.

I gaped at her and my voice jumped up about three octaves. "I did not! You totally grabbed my ass first!"

"That's only because you did that weird hip grinding thing," she retorted in a pouting voice.

"Which by the way, was so your fault," I replied in a sing song tone.

"How?"

"Okay, so, wait, you two kissed?" Carlisle wondered, ignoring Esme's question.

"Um, yeah, we did… a lot," I murmured and I glanced over at Edward to see him hiding his laughter behind his hand. He was shaking his head. He'd always thought I was lesbian because I appreciated my body image more than he did. I scowled at him, "shut up, Edward, at least I get more pussy than you do," I bit off and he got quiet real quick. I grinned, pleased with myself.

"Rosalie," Carlisle scolded my language.

"Sorry."

"Can I see?" Emmett asked all of the sudden. I furrowed my eyebrows and smacked his shoulder. He laughed, "what? It's not every day Esme, or you for that matter kiss girls. It's only natural to be curious." **(AN: Sorry to interrupt, but I just thought I'd let you know that the last line I got from the best show ever; CHARMED. Piper said it to Phoebe in the episode "Trial By Magic" in the fourth season and she was referring to being curious about a court cases.)**

"It's up to Mommy Dearest," I smiled at Esme.

She scrunched up her face. "Don't call me that."

"You know you love it," I teased, sitting back down on the sofa. She simply shook her head and placed herself in front of me, so I pulled her down on me. She was straddling my lap now and her face was so very close to mine. Her breath fanned over my face and I decided that she smelled like Calla Lilies. She shook her head again, this time in disbelief before pressing her soft lips to mine. I giggled against her lips before submitting to her and giving her access to the inside of my mouth, where her tongue danced with mine in a rhythmic motion. I put my hand on her thigh and moved it up slowly before squeezing the area about two inches below her hip. Her hips jerked into mine and she squealed in my mouth and pulled back with a laugh. She leaned back lazily and almost fell, but I pulled her up and softly pushed her on the spot next to me. All the while we were laughing our fucking heads off.

"There, you saw it for yourselves. We kissed," Esme announce serenely after we calmed down enough to talk.

"No, you two fucking went at-" Carlisle cut my husband off with my usual smack to the back of the head.

"Hmph, Em, let's go upstairs," I mumbled, grabbing his hand and gliding up the stairs, trying to ignore the very, very, very faint scent of Bella's arousal.

"Babe, that was hot," he smiled after I'd closed the door to our room. I felt an immense amount of intimacy whenever I was alone with Emmett and being alone in our room made it all the more obvious to me. I peered up at him and lust and love clouded my vision. He was so goddamn manly. His muscles were practically busting out of his tight black shirt and the fact that he had a semi hard on wasn't helping matters much either. My stomach did some flips as his hands ghosted over my hips and wrapped around my waist.

"Mm-hmm," was all I could manage in response. His scent filled me to the brim and seeped from my pores, if vampires even had pores, if I was still a vampire. There was a soft knock at the door and I dreaded answering it. I would've known they were coming earlier if my husband hadn't unintentionally distracted me.

"Rosalie, Carlisle wants you to go hunting with Alice and I," Edward informed me softly on the other side of the door.

I groaned loudly when Emmett removed his arms from my body. The lack of contact physically hurt. I turned toward the door lethargically and opened it to reveal a sheepish Edward, scuffing his shoes on the ground. "Okay, let's go."

"Do you want to put some shoes on?" he queried, but I shook my head.

"Put some shoes on, Rosalie," Carlisle called from his and Esme's room.

My shoulders slacked visibly. "Fine," I huffed and turned around to see Em holding a pair of my jogging shoes up for me. I smiled gently at him, "thank you, love."

"My pleasure," he said before pecking me on the lips.

"Okay, let us go," I ushered Edward out of the room and he led me downstairs, where Alice was waiting rather impatiently.

"Finally, let's go," she grabbed our hands and we shot out of the house and into the dimly lit forest.

At first, my eyes adjusted easily, but I then developed this unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. After my fifth elk, I felt the stupid, good for nothing organ lurch inside me, causing me to gag. I found the nearest tree and leaned against it, clutching my stomach as the chicken and macaroni and cheese from earlier established its presence for the second time. That is soooooooo nasty.

"Rose, what's- oh, ew," Edward came over and saw my puke.

"Edward, Rose, what's- oh, ew," okay, really, Alice?

"Yeah, I think I got the point; my vomit is ickish," I stated with a slight nod, gathering myself to get ready to head back. I took a step forward and my stomach twist in protest. I groaned, "I think that running took something out of me."

"I'll carry you," Edward offered, while Alice just kind of ran off. Thanks, bitch, I love you, too. Before I had time to even comment, Edward had scooped me into his arms and we were back home sooner than I'd realized. My head was spinning, so when Edward put me on the sofa, I closed my eyes.

"Edward, Alice, what happened?" I heard Carlisle question, kneeling down beside.

"My stomach hurt, I threw up and they brought me home," I stated calmly, "that's what happened, but I'm fine now," I felt warm hands on my stomach, pressing lightly in different areas. I hissed when he pressed on my abdomen and pushed him back a little. A whine escaped me and my eyes opened slowly. A rush of something I couldn't place flew through me, pushing out all the bad I was feeling inside me. It was something I only ever felt with Emmett. Smiling, I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, "I feel amazing. Let's go out. I wanna go out."

"Rosalie, you can't go anywhere just yet," Carlisle told me with a slight chuckle in his voice.

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because love, we have school tomorrow," Emmett grinned, bouncing down the stairs.

I smiled at him, feeling better than ever. "But I don't wanna go to school."

"But you have to," he said, coming to sit on the sofa next to me.

"Blah. School sucks," I stuck my tongue out in distaste.

"What in the hell has got you in such a good mood?" he wondered with mock suspicion. I loved for it. I loved him for everything and nothing at all.

"I… I love you," I giggled, kissing his left dimple, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I lo-"

"Okay, Rosalie, we get it, you love Emmett," Jasper cut me off, passing to go into the kitchen where Esme and Alice were, "I'll even make you a shirt that says I love Emmett Cullen just so you don't have to say it all the time."

"But I like saying it," I giggled happily, "I like saying I love my husband, don't you?"

"Well, I mean, I love Emmett like a brother, but I don't particularly wanna say it all the time," Jasper joked teasingly, "guys aren't like that."

"Oh, haha, you're so funny, Jasper," I laughed with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I've been told," he laughed from the kitchen.

**So, yeah, that was the third chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with school and stuff. So, mm-hmm, yeah.**

**~Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale :D **


End file.
